


[Fanart] Isak blowing Even

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fanart with Explicit Sexual Content, Isak getting fed cum, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Uhm.. so this happened. This was a gift to lovely Elina on her birthday, and now I'm adding it to my doodle collection here on AO3.Vel overstått bursdag, Elina! :)Warning: This art is very explicit with genitalia + +





	[Fanart] Isak blowing Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/gifts).



**Explicit fanart below, think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Are you really sure about this? It's explicit. Think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
